Things Change
by Eloise24601
Summary: People change, feelings change.
1. Default Chapter

Title:Things Change  
Author: Eloise24601  
Email: eloise24601@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: J/H  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
[optional]Summary: People change, feelings change.  
[optional]Spoilers: summer session.  
  
Part 1  
  
Jacqueline Pratt paced around her hotel room, while a young girl sat on her bed.  
  
"Do you really think that this is smart? I mean I do love him." She asked her three friends.  
  
"God, Jay we have been over this so many times. Of course you love him, you will always love him, but your not being fair to him or yourself. It's better to end it now then having it blow up later hurting him so much more." The girl told her.  
  
"I guess your right Kay. It's just hard. Even though I don't have romantic feelings for Hamilton anymore, I still care about him. I'll break up with him, he'll hate me, and I would've lost such a great friend." Jacqueline said with a pained expression.  
  
"Jay, I see you everyday flirting with guys who you are attracted to, then you beat yourself up over it because of Hamilton. Jay, you have changed a lot since you came here. Your so much older in every way except your actual age. You came here a naïve little child, totally in love with a nice boy. Now you are a sophisticated young women who has completely outgrown her old life."  
  
It was true Jake had come to London with her mother who had the lead in the London production of Cats. She missed Hamilton so much that she went back to New York for a week to meet up with him. They had a wonderful week where they eventually made love.   
  
She returned to London so happy with a different attitude about sex. There was no more mystery and even though she loved so much to share the experience with Hamilton, it was just an act. A very fun activity that created a large amount of pleasure. And then it seemed the longer she was in London, the less she missed Hamilton's kisses. She missed being able to talk to him, but she only missed his friendship and nothing more.  
  
She had definitely changed a lot. She was basically more mature. She spent a lot of time with her mother. They often went shopping together bonding over clothes. Her mother finally had the time to pass down her fashion trait to Jacqueline. It was like Jake came to London and turned into Jay.  
  
"I guess I have to make that phone call now." Jake said.  
  
Kayla stood up and went to hug her friend. "Good luck."  
Then she left Jake alone to call Hamilton.  



	2. part 2

"Hi Hamilton." Jake said quietly into the phone.  
  
"Jake. Baby I miss you so much."  
  
Jake inwardly groaned at his words.   
  
"Hamilton we have to talk."   
  
"Okay. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Hamilton, I don't know how long I will be staying in Europe. My mom has a few plays lined up in Itally and France. She wants me to come with her. I won't becoming back to Rawley. At least not this semester."  
  
She could hear Hamilton inhale loudly as he took it in.  
  
"That's okay baby, we can deal. We can visit on breaks till you come home."  
  
"Hamilton, my home isn't in Rawley. It's with my mother. She's my family."  
  
"Jake, what are you getting at.?"  
  
"Hamilton. I'll be gone a really long time."  
  
"That's okay we can deal with that. Remember love can beat all time and distance."  
  
"No it can't."  
  
"What do you mean?" She could tell Hamilton was getting a bit frantic and she felt so bad for hurting him, but she can't change how she feels.  
  
"Feelings change over time."  
  
"Are you telling me you don't love me anymore."  
  
"I still love you, I'll always love you."  
  
"Then what do you mean by feelings change?"  
  
"I meant they change. I still love you, but differently. I miss talking to you and having you there as my friend. But, I, I don't have romantic feelings for you anymore."  
  
"Jake, you can't just stop. We love each other, I love you. Were meant for each other, that doesn't change."  
  
"Hamilton, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"Is there someone else?"  
  
"Just me. I've changed."  
  
Hamilton remained silent.  
  
"Look, I have to go meet my mom for lunch. Maybe I'll see you again, maybe I won't, but I still care about you. You'll always be one of my best friends."  
  
When he remained silent, she reluctently hung up the phone.  



	3. 3

Hamilton couldn't believe what had just happened. The love of his life just broke up with him. He thought that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her, but she obviously didn't. There is no way feelings as strong as his could change.  
  
He had to leave. Everything at Rawley reminded him of her.   
  
His parent said that he had to stay a semester then he could transfer schools. He begged and pleaded, but they wouldn't relent.  
  
He tried his best to forget Jake. He just couldn't. He finally gave up on trying to get over Jake and just learned to live with the pain.  
  
Hamilton even started dating. He always chose the same kind of girls. Smart, pretty, fun to talk, with good morals. All in all the perfect good girl you would occasionally see volunteering at a church bake sail.  
  
Jake had become quite the opposite of these good girls. Not that she was bad, she just had a different style.  
  
The day after she broke up with Hamilton, she and her mother were off to Italy.   
  
Jake loved it. Italy was freedom to her. A place that she could do whatever she wanted.  
  
Jake always had a very casual way about her. She wasn't looking for love, just someone she could have fun with. Even though she slept with a lot of guys, she wasn't a slut. She never over flirted or tried to seduce guys. Everyone she was with respected her and just loved being around someone like her.  
  
After Italy, they headed to France.   
  
France was beautiful, she wanted to take in some of the culture. She still went out and had fun every once in awhile, she just wanted to broaden her horizon.   
  
Jake had known some French from school when she arrived and by the end she was fluent. She felt like she could live in France her whole life and never get sick of it.   
  
Her mother on the other hand, she hated it. She said everyone was snotty to her because she didn't speak French.   
  
Jake knew that her mother didn't hate France. She just hated the fact that she was working in film. She always got cranky when she worked in film. She would come home and complain to Jake all the time.  
  
Jake loved it that they were close enough for her to complain to her. They would actually have conversations. Her mom would even ask her about boys everyone in a while. It was very weird for Jake. He mother was finally taking a interest in her and sometimes she didn't like it.   
  
On the subject of Hamilton, her mother would pry and pry. She was even becoming nosy. Jake didn't know what to say. "Mom I dumped him because he was just a bit to much committed to me. It scared me because I felt like he thought that they would together forever. I don't like the fact I would've only been with one guy. So, I came here and started having a lot of casual sex. I really am enjoying it." Instead she would condense it to. "We both changed."  
  
After France they headed back to England, to the person she would least suspect.  



	4. 4

  
"Jay, so how does it feel to spend hours and hours with your mom. Are you sick of her being a good mom yet?" Kayla said when they were back in Jakes hotel room.  
  
Jake smiled, "Well, it's weird. Now I know my mom, she's everything but a normal mother. For someone who is that old, she sure does act like a little princess. I mean, she practically had a few hissy fits when we were in france."  
  
Kayla looked at Jake frustrated and said, "At least she doesn't freak out. My dad found me and Kevin making out in my room. Things were really hot. Both of our shirts were off. He freaked. Now he's sending me to an all girls school in Coneticut. He says he was already thinking about it before. I totally don't believe him. He is just over reacting completely."  
  
Jake sighed and sat down on the bed. "God, Mom's sending me back to Rawley next sumester. She has this new play in Venice in a month. I mean Venice! I want to go to Venice. She said something about how I needed to get back to the stability of school. She started talking this way after she talked with your dad. No offense, but he's a total prick."  
  
Kayla laughed and said, "None taken, but what about Jake. How are you going to return to school as a boy when you have no boyfriend to make out with or any mother that doesn't give you enough attention? Will you go as a girl."  
  
"Definitley. They won't notice. They might think were related, but I'll just say I've never heard of Jake."  
  
"I knew you liked skirts." Kayla said with a laugh.  
  
"So, when do you go to Coneticut?" Jake asked Kayla.  
  
Kayla groaned. "In a week."  
  
"Well we better get partying. Were going to school. You in a week, me in a month. We have places to be. People to do."  
  
Then the girl proceded to go through the closet giggleing,. 


End file.
